


𝘈 𝘞𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦 ✿

by keyacupkeki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kiyoko Shimizu - Freeform, Romance, Suga x Kiyoko, Sugawara x Kiyoko, kiyosuga - Freeform, sugakiyo - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyacupkeki/pseuds/keyacupkeki
Summary: ✦𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐦𝐧 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐌𝐢𝐲𝐚𝐠𝐢 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫. ☆▪︎𝙰 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝙺𝚒𝚢𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚌 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎! ♡
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	𝘈 𝘞𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦 ✿

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘖𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸, 𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴. 𝘓𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘴.

𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 3𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴' 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 2 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘸. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘨𝘨𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘺... 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭. 𝘚𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯.

"𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶!!", 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. "𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 7𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦...", 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥. "... 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.", 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 

𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘒𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰, 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢, 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘐𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵, 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘸. 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯. 𝘈𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘴. 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥. 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯. 𝘕𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯. 𝘐𝘵, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥, 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳-𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵.

𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢'𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭. 𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶... 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵, 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘬𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳. "𝘞𝘰𝘸, 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭", 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵.

𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢'𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘐𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘭 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘯𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘒𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.

𝘈𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯. 𝘕𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯. 𝘈𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰, 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦", 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘺𝘦𝘵, 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. "𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵??", 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. "𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦", 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥. "𝘠-𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦! 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭'𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?", 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦.

𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 - 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚. ♥︎


End file.
